


More Than Meets The Eye

by sharkily



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Bipper, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkily/pseuds/sharkily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimension hopping is a regular past time of dream demon Bill Cipher, but when he comes across a reality where everything is all... wrong, he can't shake it off. On the other side, the twins of telepathy have plans brewing, plans Will does not want to stick around for. So when he sees a portal open and close, a spark of hope is ignited.<br/>Eventually a deal is made, and help comes in the form of Bill and his Pines. But what Dipper and Mabel have to figure out is what made this universe so vastly different from their own, and why are their counterparts the bad guys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I've really been wanting to write lately and I know this first chapter is short but if I get positive feedback I might continue with it. I don't know if there'll be ships, but tags will be added accordingly. Dipper and Mabel are around 17-18, I haven't decided yet but they are older.

       The familiar trees surround him as he glides through the thick woods, perhaps looking for slight differences in the forest he calls home. But his forest is not this one, and he knows that all too well. Even if they were exactly alike down to each and every rock that littered the ground, there was one distinctive feature that was a glaring beacon to all, and now he was intruding. He didn’t mean any harm though, yet, so he carried on, observing the wildlife that was parallel to the ecosystem he reigned supreme over. It was when he reached the edge of the woods that he decided to investigate the suspicious lack of activity from a particular set of twins.

       This dimension certainly  _ had  _ magic, he felt it, he felt his own power from his alternate self. Although he sensed it was… subdued. That was strange, he would never let himself become limited by anyone, maybe another demon? It was possible… He went to the most familiar place in Gravity Falls to him other than the woods; The Mystery Shack. 

       As he appeared outside the walls of the building, he immediately noticed the lack of familiar energy he associated with the Pines. And where was Waddles? Gompers? Not that he cared for them, but still it felt wrong to see the attraction without it’s usual suspects. Not only that, but it had different decor? It was over all the same, but he could have sworn there was never a clown statue in the front yard. 

       The demon drifted inside, and instantly wanted to leave. Sitting on the couch was Bud Gleeful, watching some television show. Gideon Gleeful sat on the ground reading a worn book, and most surprisingly, Pacifica Northwest sat on his right painting her nails wearing something straight out of 3 decades ago. He didn’t bother asking questions, making himself known, or even looking around the shack more. He bolted, deciding to look for acquaintances rather than accidentally happen upon anymore of his foes. 

       If he was going to find the Pine’s in this dimension, he should probably start by focusing on one of their energy or magic signatures. The later might be slightly different dimension to dimension but overall they were fairly recognizable. Shooting Star was his best bet, always being a bright shimmering wavelength of sunshine wherever he visited. Scanning over the expanse of Gravity falls, and even reaching outwards to piedmont, he did not find anything like Mabel’s regular energy or magic. Now increasingly frustrated, he focused on finding Pine Tree, searching for the more mellow observant, but curious and excited energy. After about 30 seconds he found a similar vitality, and emitted himself to the source.

        He recognized his surroundings as the Gleeful’s large house.. But if Pacifica Northwest and Gideon Gleeful were in the shack reading books and painting nails, he could only guess what Dipper and Mabel were doing within their residence. With a feeling of apprehension settling over him, he proceeded into the mansion. He kept himself hidden, invisible to the eye as he maneuvered along the walls. Following the origin of the magic he was tracking. It was leading him down to a basement, and now he sensed a different signature, as well as something he couldn’t believe he didn’t notice before; himself. 

       The bottom of the steps were behind him now, and now he was an observer. He would not dare call Dipper Pine Tree in this dimension. He was the first his eye set sight on. Hair gelled back, proudly donning his birthmark. Adorned with a pale blue suit jacket, black slacks, expensive dress shoes. But what caught his eye last, and what angered the demon the most, was the blue jewel that sat around his neck. He next looked over Mabel, and saw that she was dressed in a similar fashion. Blue blazer, but instead of slacks she wore a black skirt that cut off a little farther than half of the thigh, black tights, and black flats. That same aggravating jewel was on the headband she wore. He now looked for his alternate self, trying to find a sudden shock of yellow anywhere in the room. When his eyes landed on the blue triangle, he couldn’t say he was surprised, he’d seen himself as different colors before, but never blue. 

       The twins were conversing about something, while other-him kept his gaze on the ground, appearing resigned. So he  _ was _ restrained. By Dipper and Mabel Pines. His curiosity of how that happened almost outweighed his need to leave because  _ this place was a drag. _ One more look around, a perplexed squint towards the twins, and he snapped his fingers. The portal glowed bright, blue illuminating his own yellow form. He flew through the opening, and it closed behind him. Bill Cipher never planned on visiting that damned reality again. Not many things gave him the creeps, but now he could add that to the list. 

       On the other side, a blue dream demon watched in shock as a portal opened and closed right in front of him, but not before a yellow blur was seen going through it. He felt empty suddenly. Maybe he could have escaped, and he hadn’t even noticed who had opened the portal. How utterly useless…

       “Will, are you listening?” Mabel demanded none too harshly. He looked back up at her glowering expression, seemingly glowing blue eyes boring holes right to his core.

       “S-sorry mistress, I was distracted, forgive me..” He stuttered, returning his gaze to the ground. He liked the ground, it didn’t yell or glare at him. Mabel scoffed, nudging Will with her shoe.

       “I thought so. Now listen up. We have some work to do.”


End file.
